The present invention relates to problem solving, and more specifically, to methods and systems to annotate collaborative content to facilitate mining of key content.
Within systems management, problems may arise that may require collaborative efforts to resolve. In some instances, as a problem is worked, i.e., a solution is attempted to be reached, lower-skilled employees may attempt to resolve the problem first following a set of instructions described in a runbook. A runbook may provide a sequence of steps to follow or may include actions that will run some automated task and provide the result to the user. If the problem cannot be resolved by the runbook, skilled persons may be required to address the problem. In some instances, a new runbook may need to be created.
Creating new runbooks may be problematic. This is because runbooks need to be created by expert(s) in a given area whose time is scarce, where creating a runbook first requires prioritizing their time. This may provide a substantial roadblock in the ability to create a volume of runbooks that are sufficient for problems. Further, when a given problem, and thus associated runbook, spans a number of various different domains (i.e., a mixture of database and/or application and/or application server) it may be difficult to bring all of these experts together at the same time to draft a sufficient runbook to address the problem.